GreenEyed Prom Wonder
by NicksGirlFerSuree
Summary: Brenyn is related to Travis Garland, band member of NLT. Also inlove with other band-mate Kevin McHale. What's gonna go down with NLT? late christmas present! Two-shot


DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS:)

Really late! I'm soo sorry! So much stuff has been happening lately  
&&This is important to know, I tried making into a one-shot, but i guess it's gonna be a two or three-way. I'm not quite sure :P  
So enjoy! And thanks for reading:)  
XX-ariana

Disclaimer: I own NLT! Let me tell you, they are AMAZINGLY HAWT &&SWEET:) just kidding

**I DONT REALLY OWN ANYONE FROM NLT!**

* * *

Brenyn Amanda Garland, who am I? Well, I'm just you everyday teenager, I laugh, I sing, I shop, I have fun. I'm not normal, but then again, who is? Im 17, just a year younger than my brother. Who just so happens to be a popstar, on his way to stardom with three of his best friends, V--_his real name still a mystery to me_-- And JJ--_another mystery nick name!_-- Then, theres that one guy, who I always emmbarrass myself in front of, blush when he compliments me, makes my heart skip a beat or two, you know, that one special guy who has my heart.**Kevin McHale.**

Well, just like every other day, I was sitting in my brothers room, just talking about random stuff with him. "So green eggs and ham are POSSIBLE to make?!" He questioned, with an obvious look of curiosity in his eyes.

I nodded, again, probably for the millionth time! "I've made them a bajillion times Travis! But you're never here when I make them!"

"Well, then...where am _I_ when you make them?" He asked.

"Rehersal, or maybe a radio concert, traveling around, making a music video. You know, your usual teeny-bopper lifestyle." I smirked, knowing I won this lame, little fight. _I'd love to go to one of those radio tours though, Kevin is always there. He is just so funny, and uh-maaaazingly cute!Thaaankfully, it's winter break, 3 weeks of all holy Kexin McHale...Sigh._

"Brenyn Amanda Garland--" He started angrily. I know for a fact, that he hated it when I called them a teeny-bopper band. _Oh-Snap.I Have officially ticked him off now. _I glanced at the clock, in hope of something that could save me.

_"Girl, you got me goin crazy_

_Got me on my knees_

_Got me beggin' baby (Beggin' baby please)_

_All I wanna know is do ya wanna get away?_

_Get away_--

_Thank God. I have to thank Nessa later!!_ Nessa, Travis's 'secret' girlfriend's, ringtone was 'Got me Goin Crazy' By the Jonas Brothers. _"_Yo, Travis here." He smiled flirtatiously. I quitely slipped out the door, and down the hall, although I could feel his eyes burning through the back of my aeropostale sweater, I shook it off and quickly returned to my room, quietly plopping onto the bed, "I wish someone was here to entertain me." I sighed to myself knowing Trav would come after me sooner or later.

"Well, I think......I could........entertain you." I heard a struggling voice. "Help me!" The familiar voice spoke again. I got up from my bed, chuckling to myself at this daily routine. I opened the window wider for my guest to hop into my room. "Hey Kev." I smiled, hugging my friend after he hopped through the window. _Yeah, yeah, I'm in love with a popstar who liked coming into my room from my window, so what? He liked coming through my window on the second floor; Any idea why?Absolutely none._ I plopped down onto one of my many bean bags, he followed deliberately, falling onto the red one next to my blue one. He patted my knee and smiled, but not his usual adorable smile, it was more like the one he has when hes thinking, _deeply_, about something. "You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no. I'm fine; It's all good." He sighed, another pang of worry popping in my chest. He was barely like this. I didn't have anything to say though, and I knew if I asked anymore worry-filled questions, he'd get annoyed with me, but I wanted him to stay so much, so I kept my mouth shut. I just listened to the slow, not-so-steady pace of his breathing. _Man, I really hope Kevin likes me...What if; ...maybe, he's so distant right now because.....__**HES A VAMPIRE!**__ Yeah! 'Cause, he doesn't wanna hurt me, but my blood smells sooo good. Just like Bella was irresistable to Edward; ahh Edward...that sexy beast...NO! Brenyn, stop your thoughts about this __**fictional character!**__ Vampires aren't real! Kevin is NOT a vampire! Just a really hott--_ "Brenyn?" He waved a hand worriedly in front of my face, I could see in his eyes all the concern right now... I tried to open my mouth to speak, but it's like my body wasn't responding at all. Awh crap! Now he probably thinks I'm stupid! _Speak Brenyn! Just open your mouth...and hopefully words will come out!_ He waved his hand again. "Maybe it's my turn to worry." He laughed quietly.

I shook my head, fairly embarrassed. "Sorry." I blushed a fair even tone of a Cherry Tomato. "Something you wanted to say Kev?" I asked, twirling a small section of hair around my skinny middle finger.

He just chuckled at me, taking in a small breath. "Yeah...well, I know it's your last year of high school, Miss Senior President of Pacific Coast High." He smirked as I smiled proudly of my achievement. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused for a moment. Then started again. "Well, I want you to....have the **best** high school experience--" He paused, as if to rethink over his words. "-as one of my best friends of course!" _Best friend, exactly the problem to my cinderella story! It's not really a magical happily ever after. _Another moment of silence followed as I eagerly awaited what the point of my high school life coming into this conversation. "Well, I just want to make sure...that...well, I know that it's a long ways away, but I want to make sure that prom is the best...And I bet.....that would happen if I were.... if I were, your..." He took a deep breath, looking like he was trying to adjust his words again. "Date." He paused again the see my reaction, blushing again, _I never thought this day would come! Kevin...asking me to prom! OHMIGAWD, this is just uhh-mazing! I have waited soo long for this!_ " It's not like, an actualy date though! Cause, we've been friends forever, it'd be weird! Ya'know?" He laughed it off. I heard him mutter something though, not quite sure what is was.

"Yeahh...I guess" I laughed, covering more of the pain that was forming in my heart.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if I didn't get some info right! I wasn't sure, but here ya go:)


End file.
